Ask The Death Note Characters!
by MelloMusic
Summary: Send me or the Death Note characters a question via review and they'll answer!
1. Chapter 1

MelloMusic: Hi there! I'm MelloMusic and I-

Beyond: Get on with it, woman!

MelloMusic: Sigh... I've made this "Ask the Death Note Characters" thing because I'm all out of story ideas, therefore all my stories are on hiatus, don't kill me! *Hides behind Beyond*

Mello: Good idea, hide behind him.

MelloMusic: Good point! *Jumps behind Mello and glomps leg* Anyway people, if you haven't seen any of these before, well it's quite simple. You send in a question via review and the Death Note characters answer them, plain and simple.

Near: Indeed, quite simple.

Mello: Shut up, Near no one likes you!

MelloMusic: AWWW! Poor Near, I like you! *Tackle glomps Near*

Near: *Eyebrow raise* Looks like I took your fangirl Mello.

Mello: Grrr, what was that you little albino brat!

L: Boys stop fighting!

Raito: Hn.

L: Hey Kira guess what!

Raito: What?

L: HA got you!

Raito: I hate you L.

Misa: Ryuuzaki-kun is so mean to Raito-kun!

Beyond: I hate you all, how's that sound.

MelloMusic: Even me?

Beyond: Naw, you're cool. You give me girls in your fanfics, I'm fine with that.

MelloMusic: Aww, of course you like me! *Hugs Beyond*

Matt: *Plays games in the far corner of the room* Die you fools!

Everyone: Errr... We really need questions...

MelloMusic: Chyeah, I got nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

**MelloMusic: *Kicks door in and barrel rolls across the floor* We got some questions! **

Beyond: Yay... *Rolls eyes*

**MelloMusic: Don't be such a spoilsport!**

Misa: May Misa read them?

**MelloMusic: Go ahead Misa! ^^**

Misa: This is from hreemillionworded;;

XXX

_Mkay. I feel like asking really obscure questions._

_Mello: If you had to choose someone for other people to guess in twenty questions, who would you choose?_

_Matt: What is your favorite cereal and why?_

_Near: Do you prefer the Japanese Feudal System or the English Feudal System and why?_

_BB: What's your favorite type of dance?_

I 3 you guys. :D

XXX

Mello: Zekka Kagari no one knows who she is. It's brilliant.

**MelloMusic: I know her! *Raises hand***

Mello: No one asked you!

Matt: Can I answer my question?

**MelloMusic: Go for it!**

Matt: My favorite cereal is Fruit Loops, because that was a fruity question.

**MelloMusic: ... AHAHA That was funny Matt!**

Near: My turn. I prefer the English. Why? Well this seems like an idiotic response but it is what I have learned more about. The time I took to learn the Japanese Feudal System was wasted. Beyond, you may go.

Beyond: Thank... you? Favorite type of dance? ... Errr... *smirk* Salsa. No idea why, it just came to mind.\

**MelloMusic: Thanks for your questions! Ehem, next! This one is from uchihabrat;;**

XXX

_well i got a few dares._

_first i dare misa to go on a date with l._

_second i dare raito to dress up like a girl._

_third i dare mello to put his hair in pigtails._

_XXX_

**MelloMusic: Ohhh! Dares! This will be fun!**

Misa: No Misa doesn't want to go on a date with Ryuzaki-kun.

L: I have to agree with Misa-Misa on this.

**MelloMusic: Too bad! Out you go! *Shoves them out the door and claps hands* Now then, Raito~!!!! Which Lolita style do you want? Kiddie, gothic, punk, or preppy?**

Raito: Err none...

MelloMusic: You're more of a kiddy Lolita to me! *Pulls out dress and chases Raito, successfully getting the dress on* YAY!

Raito: No, it looks horrible, yet the laces are ok...

Mello: My turn *Takes out hair ties* Kiiirrraaa.

Raito: NOOOOO!

**MelloMusic: Anyway moving on! This is from Hikari Yagami543;;**

XXX

_Mello: You're awesome!_

_Raito: What do you think about my name?_

_L: Can I have a hug?_

That's all for today bye!

XXX

Mello: I know *nods*

Raito: Well.... You have my last name? Are you from my family or something, or is it just that common?

**MelloMusic: HAHA Raito's stupid! Oh wait... L COME BACK! *L walks in***

Beyond: Yep... He is...

Raito: I hate you all *Stomps off and trips in heels*

L: Well, why not? *Hugs*

**MelloMusic: Bye! Next question from Arf-Man21;; **

XXX

To Author have you read my ask story?

XXX

**MelloMusic: *Scratches head* Being honest. I read like the first page and thought, what the hey! So I just made one. I have no ideas for my other stories so I thought it would help... DON'T EAT ME! *Ducks behind Beyond***

Mello: Always getting yourself in trouble moron.

Beyond: Maybe she's not in trouble and you're just being an idiot.

Mello: What was that?!

Beyond: I said-

**MelloMusic: Next question! This is from near;;**

XXX

_my name is near and i have a qustion for that yellow haired freak mello why are you such a jurk and have to pick on the little guy tear_

XXX

**MelloMusic: Haha! You were called out!**

Near: Yes, why is that Mello?

Mello: Because, that little albino freak is always in first place. *Grumbles and steals Matt's game* I hate him...

**MelloMusic: Anyway that's all the questions we have! See you next time, remember to send in more questions.**

Everyone: Bye....


	3. Chapter 3

Raito: You know I think I can really get used to this Lolita thing.

Beyond: You know you could have changed after the last Q&A right?

L: Yeah, Beyond's right Raito. You're very strange.

Misa: Misa thinks Raito-kun looks cute!

Mello: Cute? In your dreams little girl.

Matt: Hey guys I think-

Misa: Misa is not a little girl!

Mello: Really? Because you look like one to me.

Matt: Guys-

Beyond: All of you are idiots. Especially Raito.

Raito: What's that have to do with anything?

Beyond: I just felt like speaking my mind.

Misa: Beyond... You're strange.

Near: Strange would be the incorrect term.

Matt: GUYS MELLOMUSIC NEEDS TO SAY SOMETHING!

Everyone: ... *cricket*

Mello: Wow Matt, that was loud.

Zekka: Yeah.

Everyone... HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Zekka: Front door, spare key. I brought some mail for MelloMusic!

**MelloMusic: Aww thanks Zekka! Would you like to stay and hang out?**

Zekka: Well.... *Grabs Matt and L's arms* If you insist! Go ahead and read the mail, it's apparently supposed to be questions!

**MelloMusic: All right... First question! This is from someone I know! It's from cheyjeevas;; **

**XXX**

_Haha. Great job w/ the intro. ;D_

_So. Question for Beyond._

_BB: How do you feel about Near becoming L's successor? Would you have rathered Mello? Or perhaps Matt? Who do you think would be the best in your opinion out of those three. Now I want an honest answer. Don't mind Mello and his threats with guns. ;D_

**XXX**

Beyond: If Mello's gun threats mattered would I be here right now? My answer is no... Honestly, I think it was a good idea to pick Near. He was number one in Whammy's and thought things through thoroughly. I think it was a good choice to pick the little albino kid.

**MelloMusic: Good reply Beyond! You get jam! *Hands jam* Anyway, we have another question here! This one is from 1Werewolf-Of-Darkness1;; **

**XXX**

_hey!_

_ok here we go_

_Light: why do people call u raito? i never got that. oh and i dont hate u! even if u r the king of lies and really sick in the head. ur still awsome._

_L: oh L i luv u. :D my question is...who do u prefer...johhny depp or heath ledger? random question i kno._

_Near: *attacks* UR MINE! can i keep u? ur my favorite_

_Mello: sigh...why did u look like a girl when u first came on the show? dont get me wrong ur hot now and i like u but ya i seriously thought u were a chick...and be nice 2 near. he did nothing wrong._

_Beyond: ur one creepy dude. u have problems. i find that very attractive so keep it up!! if u had 2 do another death note character who would it be? (except L. everyone i think wants 2 do him)_

_Matt: sexy guy with goggles...out of all the games u own which is ur favorite?_

_Misa: r u and light ever gonna settle down?_

_to all: vampires or werewolves?_

_luv u guys! ;)_

**XXX**

Raito: In the dubbed they call me Light. Subbed they call me Raito. It's just a matter of where you live or how you watch out show. My name is Raito, translated in America as Light. Simple.

L: Kira said something smart... You love me? Ah, must be a fangirl. Johhny Depp, I guess. Never really paid attention to people like them.

**MelloMusic: That's right. L-kun has to work all the time! ^^ Near, your turn!**

Near: *Is attacked* Keep me? I believe that I am old enough to live on my own by now... Eh, Mello, you can go...

Mello: Whew it's my turn... Say what? I don't look like a girl on my first appearance! I look like a guy! Though thanks for liking me *wink*. As for Near, he doesn't deserve to get my kindness.

Near: And why is that Mello?

Mello: Er... Beyond!

Beyond: Its just who I am, and people seem to like me for that. As for your question. Misa... She's the only female here other than Naomi. But she hasn't shown up yet... And she foiled my plan.

Matt: Yay it's my turn! Great question! My favorite game is Tetris and Pacman, the first tetris and pacman, classic. *Crosses arms and nods*

Misa: I SURE HOPE WE DO! Raito?

Raito: No...

Misa: But Raito-

Raito: No...

**MelloMusic: Guys answer the last part of the question!**

Everyone: FINE!

Beyond, Mello, Matt, Misa, MelloMusic, Zekka: Vampires.

L, Raito, Near: Werewolves.

**MelloMusic: OK THEN! The next question is from Hikari Yagami543;;**

**XXX**

_Raito: Did you know that the name Kira's true meaning is Sparkle?_

_L: We have the same birthday!_

_Mello and Matt: Can I have a hug?_

**XXX**

Raito: Thanks for the enlightenment.

**MelloMusic: HA I knew I could make you say it.**

Raito: Well you do have my Death Note and you and Mello are both holding me at gunpoint.

**MelloMusic a**_n_**d **_Mello: __**Nu-uh!**_

L: It seems to be my turn. So we have the same birthday? That's very interesting.

Mello and Matt: Eh, whatever why not?! *Hugs*

**MelloMusic: OK! Next question is from zeepandaotaku28;;**

**XXX**

_HEY! zeepandaotaku28 here!! i gts some questions! For u guys cause im a huge fan!! and i feel random to day!! WOOT! so any who question time!_

_  
L: Can i have a hug if i give u strawberry cake??_

_  
Light: um...muh friend alyssa says hi, oh and why chips, and isnt it creepy to have a shirigami whatch u sleep?? _

_  
Mello: will u over throw willy wonka to get free chocolate??_

_  
Matt: were can i find kick ** gogles like yours??_

_  
Near: hello sheep! will u be muh friend if i give u toys??_

_  
kay thats all i gts for now __*dissapers in a ninja smoke boom*_

**XXX**

L: Sure... Why not? *Hugs and takes a la cake*

Light: I don't really think about Ryuk watching me whilst I sleep. I kinda ignore him.

Mello: Oh course not, because I've already done just that *Smiles evilly*

Matt: Your local Hot Topic babe!

Near: Sheep? I don't think I want to be your friend. Unlike L I wouldn't give hugs either. Bribery is bad.

**MelloMusic: I wonder about the people I hang out with sometimes...**

**XXX**

_Glomp hugs Matt- Ohh! Get the Shot gun!! Lemme See it!! -Takes game from Matt and starts killing everything- OWNED IN THE FACE!!_

_  
Oh yeah.. -Gives game to Matt-_

_  
Sorry Matt.. -Huggle-_

_  
Oh yeah! Question! Matto~Kun! 1. Can i borrow your goggles? 2. How did you come to be so sexy xD_

_  
Mero~Kun! -Hug- Where is your gun!!? Why do you hide it in the front of your pants!!? [Not that i would know ;D xDD ]_

_  
Beyond~Kun! I'm the girl you get in AkaMugen~ I Want my Matto-Kun! But its not my choice!! By the way can i borrow some Jam?_

**XXX**

**MelloMusic: *Facepalm* Mattie-chan! Why did you ask a question when you're already here?**

Zekka: Because I say so! Now answer all of you!

Matt: To one... Er no. For number two. It's called being in the mafia babe.

Mello: I don't have a holster. Where else can I put the gun?

**MelloMusic a**_n_**d **_Zekka Kagari: __***Cough* The back of your pants like everyone else *Cough***_

Beyond: I know that Zekka. Yet you're a lot calmer in the story...

**MelloMusic: Next question is from Eriscene's Memoirs;;**

**XXX**

_Hi! I'll get on with the questions:_

To Misa and Mello: Honestly, you look kinda like your sisters. Mello, you should really cut your hair if you don't want me to make you wear a dress in my story! Why do you keep your hair like that?

To Beyond: You look like a vampire. How did you get your shinigami eyes?

To Near: What kind of girl will you fall in love for?

I LOVE YOU NEAR!

Fanfiction is awesome because I can confess my love without feeling embarassed because no one knows who I really am here!

**XXX**

**MelloMusic: Answer my question slaves!**

Misa and Mello: We do not look like sisters!

Mello: A lot of guys have long hair, it's normal and mines not even that long!

Beyond: Because I am a vampire er... Matt help me out what's the word you always use.

Matt: Babe.

Beyond: Ah OK! I am a vampire babe. I got my eyes because a shinigami dropped them into the human world... Actually if you want a better story behind my eyes you should read **His Fathers Eyes by VirtualDraconium.**

Near: I would fall in love with someone who could think for herself. I don't like girls who always rely on others. Also, I like a girl who doesn't beg for things like material possessions. I find them pointless, unless they're my toys... Er... That was creepy...

**MelloMusic: That's all the questions today folks!**

Zekka: Bai bai!

**MelloMusic: **Tot siens!

Zekka Kagari: Adieu!

**MelloMusic: Rivedersi!**

Zekka Kagari: Adiós

**MelloMusic: All right let's stop showing off.**

Zekka Kagari: Agreed.

**MelloMusic** **a**_n_**d**_ Zekka Kagari: __**BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Matt: WHOOO MELLOMUSIC IS UPDATING!!!

Everyone: .... o.o

**Mellomusic a**_n_**d **_Zekka__**: AWWWS MATTIES SO KAWAII! *Glomp***_

Mello: Do I get a hug MelloMusic? TT^TT

**MelloMusic: ... WTC man? What's wrong with you.**

Mello: You don't understand my complicated intelect!

Zekka Kagari: -Face Palm- Mello Mello Mello.. Keep the gun in the front! That's what all the awesome, Hawwt, Sexy, amazing, Blond chocolate obsessed , and redhead gamers do these days! -Thumbs up-

Questions, Yeah!?

**XXX**

_Beyond ~ Ugh well i didn't write it. I can be calm and I'm typing as fast as Matt I'm awesome! Oh yeah, a question, right right... You didn't let me borrow jam. Angry face. Oh right, Why did you light yourself on fire?!? I'm a Pyro! -Holds up lighter- I could help you with that end of the book, Nya!_

_Mello~ -Sigh- You could buy a holster and put it in the front of your pants an-- Hold on!! You wear really tight leather pants... How tight is it in there!!? How do you fit yourself AND a gun!? I'm very curious..._

_Mattie!~ Hmm. I'm getting goggles anyway.. Hmm Questions Questions Questions.. Did you know I'm a gamer as well? Your hair is pretty :3 And!! Can i have a hug? Oh yeah a little continuing on for Mell's Is it hard to get Mello's pants off? Just wondering : P_

_L~ -Gives a Full 6 Layer Cake with Strawberrys on it- Wa~nt it? -Gives Pocky- Happy Face. Oh yeah.. Are you still HandCuffed to Gay Light over there? Did you lose the key? -Holds up screw driver and bobby pin- I could unlock you. ;D_

_Raito~ ..I have never worn heals before... You could brake an ankle in those things! ...-Push-! Ha~! Oh yeah Question. Hm.. Why did you say the Death note was stupid and then pick it up and become what is now known as 'Kira' or 'Killer' in English?_

_Well thats it! Oh wait One more thing!!_

_All of you including Music and Myself~ Coca Cola or Pepsi? Coca Cola FTW!!_

**XXX**

**MelloMusic: ... ZEKKA! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT!**

Zekka: But my question was first TT^TT

**MelloMusic: Shut up Zekka! Nobody asked you!**

Near: Let's PARTAY!

Raito: Justice is crap.... So I'll name my dog that and kick it down the stairs.

L: You have too much sugar running through your veins. Try vegetables. They're healthier.

Beyond: AWWWS YOU SWOULD BE NWICER TO THE WITTLE PEOPLWES. (Awwws you should be nicer to the little peoples.)

Zekka: Guys answer my questions TT^TT You know what... I'll just sit over here. *Huddles in corner*

**MelloMusic; Guys answer her freaking questions or die! Go where you belong retarded Zekka.**

Zekka: NYA! TT^TT sad face.....

Beyond: Wokay I'wl answa your wittle question childwin. Wewl wittle chwild. I was twying to win the bwattle againts L and I did the mwost wrash thing I cwouldn thing of. (Okay I'll answer your little question child. Well little child. I was trying to win a battle against L and did the most rash thing I could think of.)

**MelloMusic: What the flip is up with all you retards today? Anyway, Mello answer your freaking question!**

Mello: Yes master. I'm so sorry!!!1 W-w-w-w-w-well.... I-It's very c-complcated actually.... You s-s-see... I u-u-hmm.... W-w-well... You people scare me... Can you share your corner Zekka?

Zekka: TT^TT NU!

Mello: OK... *Mopes off*

**MelloMusic: YEAH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! FREELOADER! All right Matt-**

Matt: YES MOMMY!

**MelloMusic: O.O**

Matt: Oh Ms. Zekka you've already gotten your goggles silly-nilly! I'd hug you but you'd get tears on my lovely outfit! And Mello's pants....... Uhm... I wouldn't know........ ALL RIGHT MOMMY! I'M DONE!

**MelloMusic: I never had this overwhelming urge to smack a hot anime character.**

L: My turn to answer. To your question... Cake is bad for you. Sugar is not good. Bad Zekka! Handcuffed? Heavens no! I had to get away from him. I always had the key with me ^^

Raito: *Falls and breaks ankle* Stupid L and you taking the key for that retarded justice crap you love so much. So now I have to answer that mopers question? Whatever I have nothing better to do. What's a Death Note?

Everyone: Coca-cola. (Matt: COCA-COLA! Am I doing good mommy?)

**MelloMusic: Next stupid question is from, Sayuki09;**

**XXX**

_HELO! It`s late and i`m bored so prepair for the questions of dom =3_

_L=*Squells* L! Your awsome!Oh ya the question, why did you freak out when Misa mentioned shinigami?_

_Light=2 questions, do you feel about the LxLight, pairing? you reallize that all the people who helped you comited suicide?(Mikami stabbed himself,Misa jumped of a bilding, and Takada burned every thing)_

_Matt:What do you think of Mello Near L and A?_

_Mello:Why do you like chocolate so much?_

_Near:Why do you like toys?_

_Beyond Birthday:You are so awsome!Not as awsome as `s you fav chara?_

_Thats it...FOR NOW *Laphs maniacly, and glomps everyone but Light*_

**XXX**

**MelloMusic: Answer. I expect all of you to do it!**

L: o.o Shinigami? Isn't it that Death God thingy? Oh, well because I never knew they were real.

Light: Me and L o.o Scary.. Of course everyone would commit suicide. Ii'm the best person ever. I killed justice.

Matt: THEY'RE ALL SUCH NICE PEOPLE! Right mommy?!

**MelloMusic: MATT SHUT UP!**

Mello: W-w-well... Ch-ch-chocolate is a g-g-good treat....

Near: TOYS TOYS TOYS! WEEE! Toys are fun to play with and stuff yo! Wanna know where I got this shirt? *Points to random shirt thnat he's wearing with a picture of a robot on it*

**MelloMusic: Actually no.. I don't.**

Near: Well I traded this shirt yo, for the shirt off mah body!

**MelloMusic: *Disclaimer voice* All credit from that joke goes to Desandnate on youtube.**

Beyond: Ywo dwon't think I'm as gwood as L~desu? Mwy fav charwactwer is me becwause I'm awesome!

**MelloMusic: That's all this time! Do you know why? Because I'm too lazy to answer all the questions for this chapter!**

Mikami: *Snickers in the background* Looks like my personality changer worked.

**MelloMusic: YOUR WHAT?! *Attacks and breaks remote* That's all today folks! Bye!**

Zekka: Tot siens!

**MelloMusic: Farvel**

Zekka: Adieu

**MelloMusic: Hyvästi**

Zekka: Rivedersi

**MelloMusic: På gjensyn**

Zekka: Adeus

**MelloMusic: ****привет**

Zekka: Adiós

**MelloMusic: Kwa heri**


End file.
